Chocolate
by LyaraCR
Summary: Incest-Silver Lust. Yazoo não tinha o que fazer e acabou arrumando algo que valeu à pena... Presente para LADY VAIZARD.. Espero que goste!
1. Chapter 1

Well... Here I am... Passando pra deixar mais um fic yaoi dos Silver Haired Boys... Espero que gostem!

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Era tarde e o sol brilhava quente sobre toda a cidade. Estava em casa, sem fazer nada — novidade — cansado de estudar. Fechou os livros e os cadernos. Último ano era o fiasco. E o pior de tudo: Havia começado agora, levando em conta que estavam em março.

Levantou-se e ligou o som na rádio. Sempre sucessos — deprimentes — tocando fora de hora.

— Que ótimo... Nem coisa boa pra escutar se encontra mais...

Colocou o volume bem alto e prendeu os cabelos longos num rabo alto, saindo do quarto em seguida. Bateu a porta e foi caminhando até a cozinha, de onde podia se ver a paisagem urbana e um pedaço do parque. Estava bonito, com muitas árvores floridas... Enfim, não importava. Queria fazer algo, estava enfadado de ficar preso ali, de ir à escola, de ir à praia... Não havia mais ninguém em casa além de sua ilustre presença. Nem Kadaj estava ali para que pudesse implicar com ele e deixá-lo irritado.

— Nah! Que droga!

Reclamou ao sentir mais uma vez a vontade de fazer algo diferente, divertido. Abriu um dos armários da cozinha americana e procurou qualquer coisa. Demorou uns minutos até topar com uma barra de chocolate e sorrir até os cantos. A tirou da prisão do armário, deixando sobre a bancada. Foi até a geladeira e começou a procurar qualquer coisa que pudesse usar. Achou uma lata de chantilly spray e a pegou, sorrindo.

— Hum.. Vejamos o que posso fazer... — pensou, ponderou e descobriu, indo novamente até o armário — Yes!

Sorriu ainda mais ao pegar uma forma de doces ou sabe-se lá o que. Finalmente encontrara algo para fazer.

Começou a arrumar tudo o que precisaria. Até a rádio mudara agora, para um estilo mais animado. Correu até o som e o deixou no talo, arrancou sua regata preta e voltou pra cozinha correndo. Seria interessante perder algum tempo nisso.

Alguns bons minutos mais e lá estava ele, na beira do fogão, derretendo o bendito chocolate meio-amargo e vez ou outra lambendo os dedos que "displicentemente" se sujavam com o doce.

Até que era legal! Estava ansioso pela hora de moldar, pela hora de rechear, pela hora de desenformar e mais que todas, pela hora de comer. Quem sabe dessa vez suas experiências culinárias não dariam certo, não é mesmo?

Mal percebeu o tempo passar e no fim da primeira forma, ouviu a porta bater mesmo com toda a zoeira do som; Olhou na direção do barulho e viu sua alegria chegar vestida naquele uniforme de camisa branca e bermuda azul, o que indicava que estava chegando do treino. Sim, ultimamente, ele havia preferido treinar vôlley a ficar desocupado toda a tarde com Loz o torrando a paciência para estudar de meia em meia hora no telefone.

— Oi docinho!

Yazoo foi até o mais novo e o abraçou. Kadaj estranhou o fato de ser cumprimentado de tal forma. E.. docinho?!

— Você bebeu Yazoo?

Inquiriu o mais novo. Aquele não era o jeito ranzinza e implicante do mais velho.

— Nope! Só estou feliz... Vem ver! — puxou Kadaj pela mão até a geladeira — Abre..

— Se for uma de suas gracinhas Yazoo, garanto que vou te esfaquear...

Disse Kadaj, apontando para a faca em cima do balcão. Abriu a grande porta em Inox e notou dentro de uma vasilha de vidro, uns quantos chocolatezinhos... Reparou o cheiro doce no ar e se voltou a Yazoo depois de pegar um.

— Você quem fez?

— Sim... — disse o mais velho sorrindo e passando o dedo na colher, deixando sua ponta coberta por chocolate — Tá delicioso, prova!

Incentivou ao mais novo enquanto chupava a ponta do próprio dedo. Kadaj resolveu então, morder o dito delicioso, levando-o a boca e mordendo levemente. O recheio se espalhou por seus lábios e ele grunhiu em reclamação. Yazoo sentiu se em "freeze" ao ver aquilo. Em modo automático foi até o mais novo e o tocou os lábios com o outro indicador, enquanto continuava chupando seu "dedo de chocolate", no intuito de limpar o chantilly. Kadaj quedou-se estático também. Manteve o chocolate no mesmo lugar. Não conseguia reacionar. Estava com o coração disparado, seu rosto queimava e aquele dedo parecia estar o acariciando, e não o limpando.

Olhos nos olhos, ofegantes, corados... Kadaj conseguiu por milagre dos céus tirar o chocolate da beirada da boca e sussurrar o apelido do mais velho como num pedido de explicação ou sabe-se lá de quê.

— Yaz...

Olhou para os olhos do mais velho, que brilhavam mais escuros. Estava tremendo. E Yazoo pareceu notar. Sorriu levemente, parecendo sair do transe. Levou o dedo que estava tocando Kadaj até a calda de chocolate, molhando-o a ponta e depois voltando à boca do mais novo, que permanecia incapaz de mover-se.

— Want it Kadaj?

— Yes...

O mais novo chupou-lhe o dedo, cerrando os olhos. Foi a gota. Realmente aquilo tudo estava sendo muito divertido para Yazoo, que se aproximou além do normal e perguntou, sussurrando:

— Gosta?

— Sim... — abriu os olhos devagar, deparando com os de Yazoo bem onde ele havia imaginado que estariam: bem próximos aos seus — O que... a gente...

— Nada Kadaj...

Sussurrou, tomando-lhe delicadamente o queixo, fazendo com que se aproximassem ainda mais, à ponto de suas respirações se cruzarem.

Tomou os lábios do mais novo com os seus, sentindo o gosto de chocolate misturado com o gosto de Kadaj, quem depois de segundos mais de imobilidade, começou a se deixar levar, embalado pelo momento, correspondendo o mais velho.

As línguas se tocavam, enquanto Yazoo acabava de enlaçar a cintura de seu irmão mais novo e puxá-lo ainda mais contra si, fazendo o beijo aprofundar-se ainda mais. A coisa havia saído do controle sem quaisquer explicações. Yazoo não fazia idéia do porque de estar agindo assim. Kadaj também não. Estava sendo levado pelo momento... Estava sendo inevitável não sentir-se pegando fogo dentre os braços de Yazoo.

— Yazoo...

Gemeu entre o beijo, fazendo com que ambos se separassem.

O mais velho permaneceu abraçado à Kadaj, como se não quisesse deixá-lo fugir. Olhou maliciosamente para baixo e sorriu de canto, fazendo Kadaj subentender e corar completamente.

— D-des..culpa... E-eu.. Não queria, mas...

— Hush little brother...

Desceu um pouco a mão que prendia a cintura de Kadaj e o acariciou lascivamente. Queria arrancar-lhe aquela roupa e senti-lo quase nu contra si.

O levantou nos braços, o fazendo assentar-se sobre parte da bancada, reiniciando o beijo.

Seu coração estava disparado. Precisava de mais contato com o mais velho. Que diabos era aquilo? Por qual motivo estava quente daquela maneira? Queria toques sobre a pele, queria sentir Yazoo colado em si...

Separou o beijo, se afastando e arrancando sua camisa de uniforme, que caiu e pelo chão ficou. Voltou a devorar a boca do mais velho, escutando-o gemer e sentindo-o sorrir.

Yazoo segurou a cintura de Kadaj e o atraiu ainda mais para si, colando os corpos. O mais novo aproveitou para enlaçar as pernas na cintura do outro, fazendo estremecerem com a posição em que estavam... Podiam sentir se tocar ao mínimo movimento.

Kadaj fez o favor de se esfregar contra o mais velho, adorando senti-lo daquele estado, colado em seu corpo, quente, doce, ardente.

— Kadaj... — falou em tom arrastado — Por que tá fazendo isso?!

Inquiriu em tom manhoso o mais velho, recebendo um risinho provocante e rouco do mais novo, ante a sua resposta:

— Por que eu quero.. Sente...

Segurou a mão do mais velho e colocou sobre o seu membro, sobre a roupa. "Escorreu" de onde estava sentado, ficando frente a frente com o mais velho, movimentando seus quadris contra os dele.

Através da bermuda branca de Yazoo, notava-se perfeitamente seu "problema"... Kadaj o tocou sobre a roupa. O mais velho gemeu. Estava Kadaj de costas à si e o encoxou, o fazendo sorrir e gemer. Não resistiu e tocou o membro do mais novo. Agora a coisa estava feita... Estavam se dando prazer no meio da cozinha, Kadaj sendo prensado por Yazoo no balcão ao mesmo tempo que era tocado...

Ambos não conseguiam se conter... Aquilo era demais para eles. Os gemidos de Kadaj eram fatais para Yazoo, ainda mais quando se beijavam naquela posição... Era tentador demais.

As carícias de Yazoo eram tóxicas para Kadaj, que se sentia cada vez mais perto quando o mais velho o beijava engolindo seus gemidos ou mordia seu pescoço de modo à deixar marcas.

— Ah.. Yaz! — pressionou-se com força contra o mais velho — Eu vou...

Yazoo tampou-lhe a boca com uma das mãos e sussurrou em seu ouvido:

— Nós vamos Kadaj.. Vamos juntos...

Intensificou o movimento de vai e vem dos quadris, como se penetrasse fundo no mais novo.. Só esse pensamento fez com que Yazoo gemesse muito alto e gozasse na própria roupa, molhando-se e molhando Kadaj.

Sentiu... Sentiu e pôde sentir também que se esvairia em dois segundos... Sentiu Yazoo serpentear atrás de si, como que concluindo a coisa toda, e isso foi fatal.

Kadaj se esvaiu molhando sua roupa também, gemendo alto, ofegante.

Aquilo tudo tinha sido demais... Estava tremendo. Tinha se aliviado com seu irmão, nos braços dele... Voltou se à Yazoo e disse:

― Tem noção do que...

Antes que terminasse, foi calado por um beijo. Quente, tão quente quanto a situação.

― Tenho Kadaj... Mas foi bom, não foi?

Perguntou, insinuando-se.

― Foi.. Muito..

Disse, abaixando o olhar. Na entrada do apartamento, a porta batera... O mais novo arregalou os olhos e saiu correndo em direção ao seu quarto. Yazoo também arregalou os olhos. Pegou a camisa do mais novo e pendurou no elástico da bermuda...

Logo logo, Loz apareceu frente ao seu irmão mais novo...

― Que cheirinho...

Disse, respirando o "ar de baunilha".. Yazoo lhe sorriu amarelo e disse:

― Hey Loz.. Eu tô com um pouco de dor de cabeça... Podia terminar isso pra mim?

Apontou para o chocolate e o mais velho concordou. Yazoo andou em passos largos em direção ao seu quarto, sumindo da vista do mais velho.

Loz notou algo muito suspeito, mas resolveu deixar passar. Pegou a embalagem daquele quilo de chocolate e leu, arregalando os olhos:

"Sensation. Chocolate meio-amargo afrodisíaco."

Sorriu malicioso. Era por isso que Yazoo se sentia mal... Ou talvez não.

Fim!

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Bom, é isso! Como sempre, se quiserem continuação, basta pedir e lhes darei...

Beijos à todos!


	2. Chapter 2

Hello! Depois de séculos sem atualizar, finalmente tive tempo e aqui estou: deixando-lhes uma pequena continuação de Chocolate.

Dedicada especialmente à Lady Vaizard, que mandou review e pediu que continuasse.

Lady... É TODA sua!!!

---

Chocolate 02

Kadaj ficara preso por muito tempo no quarto e quando finalmente saíra, teve que enfrentar seus três irmãos mais Reno e Cloud jantando na mesma mesa em que estava. Sua cara não era das melhores, tanto que foi questionado por diversas vezes se estava tudo bem. Afirmou que sim, o quanto foi preciso.

Quando terminou, levantou-se até mesmo deixando os pratos na mesa e trancou-se em sua suíte.

Yazoo o observou sair da sala e questionou-se se estava tão insuportável assim conviver com o que haviam feito. Sabia que tinha que fazer algo, só não sabia como. Mas de certo o faria...

---

As horas passaram e os outros permaneciam na sala, assistindo um terrorzinho trash e devorando "toneladas" de Häagen-Dazs enquanto Yazoo se roia dentro do quarto. Precisava sair dalí e tentar falar com Kadaj sobre o lance ocorrido à tarde. Precisava saber se ele estava furioso ou enojado com tudo.

Mais alguns minutos e a curiosidade o fez ir porta afora, direto para o beiral da porta de Kadaj, forçando a maçaneta e conseguindo destravar a porta. Rezou para que o outro nem sequer pensasse em armar um de seus típicos escândalos.

Adentrou aquele ambiente escuro e fechou a porta. Trancou-a, melhor dizendo.

Olhou em volta e nada do mais novo. O banheiro estava escuro. "Droga... Onde diabos ele se meteu?"

Olhou em volta mais uma vez e notou um corpo enfiado sob os edredons acinzentados. Sorriu diante da imagem. Kadaj estava apagado.

Aproximou-se sutilmente e sentou na beira da cama, afagando os cabelos prateados do mais novo em seguida. Isso fez com que ele acordasse assustado e levantasse de súbito.

— Yazoo??

— Olá! Não queria te acordar...

Disse com sua voz delicada e suave. Pôde ver os olhos de Kadaj se arregalarem e o garoto colar as costas à parede, como se estivesse frente a um monstro.

— ...

— ...

O silêncio pairou durante uns segundos sobre os dois e Yazoo não sabia o que fazer, até que Kadaj perguntou:

— O que quer?

— Quê? — ele havia escutado direito? — Por que tá me tratando assim?

Kadaj não sabia responder. Estava assustado com a simples presença de Yazoo. Não é que não havia gostado. Pelo contrário. O fato é que se recriminava por ter agido daquele modo. Yazoo era seu irmão!

Teve seus pensamentos ceifados quando sentiu uma mão leve em seu rosto angelical. Levantou o olhar aos poucos e não resistiu quando viu a face de Yazoo tão próxima a sua, soltando um "desculpe" sussurrado e abaixando o rosto novamente.

Yazoo sabia o conflito interno que estava acontecendo na mente de Kadaj e sabia que ele precisava apenas de um pouco de apoio. Ou quem sabe de um pedido de desculpas...

— Você não tem do que se desculpar Kadaj... Quem começou fui eu... Então, eu não peço desculpas: peço o seu perdão.

— Yazoo... E-eu...

— Sei que está arrependido, mas quero que entenda que não fiz por mal... Sabe... Você me atrai e pronto. E eu gostei muito. Mas sei que foi ruim para o seu psicológico... Se quiser, fico longe por um tempo, ou o que quiser...

— Yazoo! Não! — Kadaj levantou a cabeça enquanto alçava o tom de voz. Tinha lágrimas no olhar — Será que não percebe que foi bom pra mim? E que eu só tô com medo de isso virar um problema pra nós?

O coração de Yazoo disparou. Kadaj não havia o rejeitado. Era apenas medo, insegurança. E Yazoo estava mais que disposto a deixar Kadaj calmo, seguro de si.

O abraçou.

O sentiu abraçando seu leve corpo e puxando contra si. Era apenas um gesto fraternal, mas Kadaj necessitava daquele contato. Chorou. Chorou e sentiu Yazoo beijar sua testa, apertar ainda mais o abraço e suspirar melancolicamente.

— Eu te quero tanto...

Choramingou.

— Eu também...

— Não só pra te beijar ou fazer o que a gente fez na cozinha, mas eu te quero mesmo Yazoo... Pra sempre...

Os olhos de Mako do mais velho marejaram.

— Eu te amo Kadaj...

— Eu também te amo Yaz... Muito...

Yazoo suspendeu o queixo de Kadaj levemente, com dois dedos, o fazendo encará-lo. Olhos nos olhos, respirações se cruzando...

Kadaj sentiu o toque terno dos lábios de Yazoo contra os seus. Podia sentir o cheiro do perfume de baunilha que exalava do mais velho.

Passou-lhe seus braços em volta do pescoço e aceitou muito bem quando o contato se aprofundou. Estavam se beijando mais uma vez.

(E acabou-se minha criatividade)

Aquele simples toque tornou-se algo vorazmente delicioso. Tão proibido quanto matar alguém... E se fosse preciso, fariam até mesmo isso para repetir a dose. Sabiam que o amor que os consumia passava de algo fraternal, até mesmo de algo carnal. Era como um elo entre suas almas. Sabiam onde tocar, quando tocar, o que fazer, o que dizer. Por isso cederam tão facilmente horas atrás. Por que aos seus olhos, era errado, mas aos seus corações, era tudo o que precisavam.

Kadaj sentiu-se ser deitado devagar. Seu coração acelerou como se houvesse recebido uma dose de NOS™. Yazoo tremia levemente. E sentia em seu coração o mesmo desespero do mais novo. Queriam resolver as coisas, mas temiam. Precisavam dar um passo além, mas... E se por acaso alguém descobrisse? Loz os mataria, Sephiroth os retalharia em pedaços e até mesmo Jenova apareceria para terminar a cerimônia e entregar seus pedaços ao lifestream.

— Espera... A porta!

Disse Kadaj, levantando-se de súbito, indo até a entrada de seu quarto e a abrindo, provavelmente para ver se a situação não seria extremamente perigosa e depois trancá-la.

Porém, ficou estático.

— Kadaj.

— ...

— Kadaj...

— ...

Yazoo se levantou. Foi até Kadaj e olhou na direção que o mais novo havia deixado-se prender o olhar. Seu queixo caiu, seus olhos arregalaram-se como pratos, e ele só não conseguiu gritar por causa do choque.

Sephiroth estava sobre a mesa da sala, com Loz entre suas pernas. Sua boca era coberta pela de Reno e Cloud atacava o pescoço de Loz.

O chão parecia ter fugido debaixo de seus pés. Sentiu mãos o puxando quarto adentro antes que alguém visse.

— Kadaj... Você não viu aquilo.

— N-não! Você não viu... quando era o... Loz quem... tava com a boca do.. Seph...

— E-eu sei...

Abraçou o mais novo e sussurrou algo carinhoso em seu ouvido. Kadaj sorriu levemente.

— Isso significa algo bom pra nós, não é mesmo?

— Éh... Vem, vamos dormir...

Foram até a cama e se recolheram, um nos braços do outro. Ainda conversaram por um bom tempo, enquanto Yazoo acariciava os fios prateados de Kadaj.

Depois de nem saberem mais o que estavam falando pelo efeito entorpecente do sono em suas veias, apagaram ainda abraçados.

---

Atenção: Só leia o próximo capítulo se gostar de lemon... Se bem que está leve...


	3. Chapter 3

**Chocolate 03**

Kadaj acordou. Não soube ao certo por quanto tempo dormira, mas percebeu ser muito pelo fúnebre silêncio que se abateu sobre seu mundo.

Sentiu um braço quente em sua cintura. Olhou para o lado e viu a face adormecida de Yazoo. Sorriu. Ele ainda estava ali.

Levantou-se após sair do abraço sem acordar o mais velho. Precisava ir à cozinha. Seu organismo ansiava por algo.

Seguiu em passos lentos e trôpegos por todo o caminho até o seu destino, desviando de roupas, sapatos, celulares...

Só deu falta de um detalhe: Os corpos. Onde diabos estavam os corpos?

Riu ante isso. Era como se estivesse em um "Survival Horror" da vida real.

Alcançou seu aclamado destino: A geladeira.

A abriu e deu de cara com aqueles pequenos e delicados bombons que Yazoo havia feito com tanto carinho. Loz também havia contribuído, afinal: os bombons restantes não iam se moldar sozinhos.

Não resistiu. Atacou um, dois, três... Era por eles que seu organismo ansiava.

Quando deu por si, já estava fazendo seu percurso de volta ao quarto e levava três solitários bombons em sua mão esquerda.

Abriu a porta, entrou e trancou-se, visualizando seu seguinte objetivo: Yazoo.

Aproximou-se da cama, onde o mais velho repousava tranquilamente e, sem movimentos bruscos que pudessem acordá-lo, sentou-se sobre aqueles quadris perfeitos.

Levou um chocolate à boca de Yazoo e esfregou levemente em seus lábios. O mais velho apenas gemeu.

Kadaj dobrou-se sobre ele e lambeu-lhe os lábios. Mesmo adormecido (ou não) Yazoo correspondeu.

O simples contato íntimo tornou-se um beijo de promessas silenciosas que marcavam algo como o início de uma noite quente.

Yazoo quebrou o contato. Havia acordado. Olhou para Kadaj e o afastou com uma mão em seu peito.

— Chocolate...

Disse rouco, passando a língua pelos lábios e olhando a face de Kadaj. O mais novo lhe sorriu e afirmou, meneando positivamente a cabeça.

Só nesse instante Yazoo deu por si: Kadaj estava sentado sobre seus quadris, e seu membro estava acordando. Corou. Kadaj se esfregou contra ele e sussurrou:

— Não precisa se envergonhar por causa disso..

Tomou-lhe a mão esquerda e colocou sobre o seu membro, fazendo com que o apertasse levemente. Gemeu baixo e Yazoo continuou o tocando. Os sons que Kadaj emitia eram música para os seus ouvidos. Tocá-lo era tão bom... Sentia aquela deliciosa pulsação e sabia-se a causa da mesma.

— Quer?

Perguntou Kadaj, levando o pequenino bombom bem perto dos lábios de Yazoo.

Abocanhou. Ou ao menos tentou fazê-lo. Impossível. Kadaj o afastou rindo.

— Qual é! Me dá!

Disse, rouco e brincalhão. Kadaj o afastou novamente e mordiscou o doce. Foi a gota. Ah.. Dá-lhe sensualidade natural...

Yazoo assentou-se e empurrou Kadaj sobre a cama, de modo a ficar sobre ele, entre as suas pernas.

Kadaj passou a língua pelos lábios provocando. Yazoo o atacou com um beijo. Tinha gosto puro de chocolate. Chocolate com pecado, com inocência, com carga extra de malícia.

Quebraram o contato. Kadaj ofegava e não mais resistiu: Esfregou-se contra Yazoo.

Aquilo queimou o interior do peito de Yazoo. Retribuiu o toque e notou que estava tão duro quanto o mais novo. Colou os lábios novamente. Kadaj gemeu baixinho. Sentia que Yazoo estava com fome. Fome de si, de seu corpo... e sinceramente: Não se incomodaria nem um pouco em "alimentar" o mais velho.

Sentia Yazoo entre suas pernas, retribuindo seus toques e podia jurar que se estivessem sem roupas, Yazoo já estaria dentro dele.

Ardeu ante o pensamento. Desceu as mãos até a calça de Yazoo e puxou para baixo sem obter quaisquer efeitos, apenas demonstrando a clara intenção de tirá-la.

O mais velho se afastou e perguntou:

— Quer que eu tire?

Kadaj foi até o rosto dele e sussurrou, olhos nos olhos:

— Tudo.

— Só se você tirar também...

Disse Yazoo, rodeado pelo "manto" prateado que seus cabelos bagunçados formavam.

Kadaj sorriu provocante:

— Não quero tirar... Quero que você tire.

E Yazoo obedeceria com muito prazer...

Aproximou-se de Kadaj, quem havia levantado-se da cama e o abraçou a cintura, colando seu peito as costas do mais novo. Começou a distribuir beijos pela nuca, pescoço e ombros de Kadaj, enquanto acariciava um mamilo com a mão esquerda e prendia-lhe os cabelos pra cima com a direita.

Kadaj esqueceu-se do mundo. Não percebeu como, muito menos quando, mas se sentiu despido, entre o macio edredom da cama e o tenro corpo nu de Yazoo.

Gemeu o nome do mais velho e foi calado por um beijo daqueles lábios de veludo e chocolate.

Sabiam o que aconteceria. Temiam, mas precisavam. E também, qual o motivo de temer algo quando confiamos em alguém?

Yazoo levantou uma perna de Kadaj e deixou que seu membro tocasse a entrada do mais novo. Queria testá-lo, ver se estava mesmo decidido a encarar isso.

— Ah! Yaz!

Gemeu. Arrepiou sob o mais velho. Se isso era uma permissão, Yazoo faria questão de aproveitá-la.

Afastou-se. Levantou e saiu correndo do quarto. Nu.

Kadaj, sem entender nada, levantou-se e foi até a porta. Deu de cara com Yazoo, que ria.

— Que foi?

— Fui buscar isso. Pisei nuns três celulares...

Kadaj olhou para o objeto na mão de Yazoo. Não resistiu em perguntar:

— O que vai fazer com isso?

— Comer você.

Diante de tamanho descaramento, Kadaj corou.

— Não disse no mau sentido.. Vem!

Puxou o mais novo pela mão e foi até a cama, o jogando.

— Que pressa!

Kadaj riu. Yazoo bateu a mão no som o ligando, voltando-se em seguida para Kadaj e dizendo enquanto deitava-se sobre ele:

— Estou faminto.

— Posso ver!

Yazoo atacou os lábios do mais novo enquanto se esfregava vorazmente contra ele.

Kadaj quebrou o contato e reparou bem na face de Yazoo. Ele parecia um anjo... Tão voraz e ao mesmo tempo tão perfeito, delicado, sedutor...

— Que foi?

Perguntou, acariciando a face de Kadaj. A voz rouca e baixa.

— Nada... Te amo...

Os olhos verdes de Yazoo arregalaram-se diante disso. Sentiu seu peito esquentar de modo fraternal e disse:

— Eu também te amo, Kadaj.

Não, a coisa toda não esfriara. Apenas tornara-se mais romântica. Nem por isso menos avassaladora.

Yazoo beijou Kadaj demonstrando todo o seu sentimento... Sim. Amava Kadaj. Por isso tanta implicância e brincadeiras de mau gosto. Quem diria que acabariam onde estavam agora... Pretendendo fazer o que pretendiam agora...

Yazoo quebrou o contato apenas para atacar o pescoço alvo de Kadaj com deliciosas carícias.

— Yazoo..

O mais novo gemeu. Em resposta, Yazoo abaixou sua mão livre até o membro de Kadaj. Queria vê-lo excitado, no limite. O queria ainda mais do que quis horas atrás na cozinha.

Seguiu rumo abaixo em sua trilha de provocações. Afastou-se um pouco apenas para colocar chantilly sobre o mamilo direito de Kadaj. Sim, o que havia pego na cozinha era uma deliciosa lata de chantilly.

O mais novo arrepiou-se completamente. Mais ainda quando Yazoo o lambeu..

Chupou, mordiscou... Aquilo era deliciosamente pecaminoso. Repetiu o ato com o mamilo esquerdo, com o umbigo, com a região abaixo e...

Kadaj ardeu quando a temperatura do creme chocou contra a de seu membro.

— Yazoo...

Gemeu choroso, necessitado. Seu membro pulsava em antecipação.

E então, quando menos percebeu, estava dentro da boca quente e convidativa de Yazoo.

Aquilo durou tão pouco! Kadaj se esvaiu quando sua consciência começou a gritar "você está ferrando com a boca de seu irmão" e "seu irmão está te pagando um..." Enfim: foi demais para ele.

Esvaiu-se na boca de Yazoo, que o sugou até a última gota.

O mais velho foi até a boca de Kadaj e compartilhou o gosto através de um beijo com ele. Daquele beijo para frente, ambos tinham certeza que a coisa chegaria a outro nível.

Quebraram o contato e Yazoo sugou dois de seus dedos com toda a sua promiscuidade. Quando os notou lubrificados o suficiente, levou-os até a entrada de Kadaj e inseriu-lhe um dígito. O mais novo contorceu-se em estranheza. Nunca havia sido sequer tocado naquele lugar. Sentiu um segundo dedo invadir-lhe e choramingou, sendo calado pelos lábios do mais velho.

Yazoo retirou os dedos. Kadaj já estava pronto e seu corpo clamava pelo dele o mais rápido possível. Quebraram o contato.

Entrou. Entrou sem cerimônias e de uma só vez, com cuidado para não machucá-lo, é claro.

Kadaj gemeu alto. Seus olhos lacrimejaram e Yazoo acariciou-lhe a face.

— Já vai passar, eu juro.

E, confiando nas palavras do mais velho, Kadaj deixou-se levar.

Yazoo permaneceu quieto até que o mais novo fez menção de se mover. Agora sim, Kadaj estava pronto.

E a penetração começou leve, dolorosa. Kadaj suportava pelo seu amor e confiança no mais velho, seu irmão, seu amante.

Com o tempo, o prazer inundou os corpos de forma fraterna, devassa e quente, exatamente como o esperado.

A dor desapareceu. Ambos agora sentiam o mais puro prazer... E principalmente quando Yazoo tocava aquele ponto de Kadaj, fazendo-o ver estrelas e contrair-se levemente ao redor de seu membro, deixando aquela deliciosa cavidade ainda mais promissora.

Aquilo tudo parecia surreal. O corpo de Kadaj sendo tomado pelo seu, as respirações ofegantes, os gemidos capazes de acordar o prédio inteiro, os movimentos...

Kadaj estava "no ponto" novamente e quando Yazoo notou-se próximo ao final, começou a masturbá-lo com avidez, no mesmo ritmo em que o penetrava, levando o mais novo à loucura.

Não duraram muito. Kadaj esvaiu-se primeiro nas mãos de Yazoo, que ao sentir-se tão acolhido, ardeu por dentro e foi em direção ao nirvana...

Esta noite ficaria marcada para sempre.

---

Os raios de luz chocaram-se contra seu rosto, fazendo com que acordasse. Abriu os olhos em tom "mako-brilhante" e a primeira coisa que viu, foi o rosto adormecido de Kadaj. Lembrou-se de cada detalhe da última noite, lembrou-se dos sentimentos, dos beijos, dos toques, do amor. Teve certeza que o que estava sentindo agora era a melhor coisa do mundo...

Melhor até mesmo que **chocolate**...

Fim!

---

Agora sim, terminada! Obrigada a todos que leram.

E aí? Mereço comentários???


End file.
